


Axt & Feuer

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Ubbe spürt, dass etwas mit Hvitserk nicht stimmt, und sucht seinen kleinen Bruder im Wald auf.





	Axt & Feuer

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste Fanfic dieser Art, bitte seid lieb zu mir! :D Ich habe glaube ich noch nie viel mit Smut herumgespielt, jetzt versuche ich es aber mal... Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es! :)

Es wurde kälter, und die Tage begannen deutlich kürzer zu werden. Normalerweise eine Sache der Gewohnheit; doch Ubbe wusste, dass das hier ein harter Winter werden würde.

Er und Magarethe hatten mit den Vorbereitungen für den Winter schon längst begonnen; Ubbe hatte genug Holz als Vorrat, und Magarethe hatte sich bestens um die Nahrung gekümmert; sie würden den Winter überstehen. Doch was Ubbe wirklich beschäftigte, waren nicht diese Dinge, nein.

Es war sein kleiner Bruder Hvitserk.

Seit Wochen schon war dieser seltsam zu ihm - verändert. Nicht kühl, aber mit Abstand bedacht, und er teilte sich nicht mehr so oft das Bett mit ihm und Margarethe, wie Ubbe es gewohnt war. Als wäre etwas passiert zwischen ihnen, das zwar da war, jedoch noch kein Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Und Ubbe wusste: Hvitserk war normalerweise ehrlich.

"Ich werde bald zurück sein", hatte er Margarethe gesagt, und diese hatte nur stumm genickt und ihn misstrauisch beäugt - doch das war Ubbe egal. Sie sollte denken, was sie wollte, denn so lange sie ihren Mund nicht aufmachte, würde es auch keine Reibereien zwischen ihnen geben. Und er hasste es, wenn das passierte. Denn der fehlende Sex war Bestrafung genug.

Draußen war es kühl für diese Jahreszeit, und Ubbe zog sich das Kaninchenfell enger um die Schultern. Er wusste genau, wo er Hvitserk finden würde - der Junge war weitaus durchschaubarer als er glaubte. Gut für ihn, schlecht für Hvitserk, denn Ubbe kochte innerlich - warum genau, konnte er selbst nicht einmal sagen.

Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht - er fand Hvitserk tief im Wald, an einer Stelle, an der sie schon oft gekämpft und geübt hatten - wie viele wunderbare Stunden hatte er mit seinen Brüdern hier verbracht, kämpfend, lachend, schwitzend? Und auch jetzt stand Hvitserk mit dem Rücken zu ihm, gegenüber und einige Fuß entfernt von einem Baum, der schon leicht splitterte - Hvitserk hatte schon einige Äxte darin versenkt und war gerade dabei, eine weitere zu werfen. Anhand der Falten auf seiner Stirn und der kleinen Falte über der Nasenwurzel erkannte Ubbe, dass sein jüngerer Bruder leicht verstört war.

Hvitserk stieß ein leichtes Keuchen aus, als er die Axt im hohen Bogen, aber dennoch recht zielgenau gegen den Baum warf. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, und trotz des kühlen Wetters waren seine Wangen gerötet.

Ubbe grinste schief und lehnte sich mit einer Schulter gegen einen Baum, der nicht weit entfernt hinter Hvitserk stand und stieß ein Grunzen aus. "Du musst deinen Körper mehr anspannen, deine Axt schleudert etwas."

Hvitserk zuckte heftig zusammen und wirbelte auf dem Absatz um - er kannte die Stimme seines Bruders natürlich, doch dass dieser sich so unverhofft angeschlichen hatte, das stand ihm schockartig ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er starrte seinen großen Bruder leicht verärgert an, bevor er sich die Haare hinter die Ohren strich und mit den Schultern zuckte. Sein Blick klebte auf Ubbe, der nur die Stirn runzelte.

"Du hättest dich nicht anschleichen sollen, Ubbe.", murmelte Hvitserk und hob eine weitere Axt auf; er nahm den hölzernen Schaft fest in die Hand, und Ubbe sah, dass die Knöchel leicht weiß wurden.

"Und du hättest besser aufpassen sollen. Es braucht nämlich...", Ubbe stieß sich mit einem Ruck von dem Baum ab und ging auf Hvitserk zu, bis er zu diesem knapp herunterschauen konnte; "...nicht viel, und ich hätte deine Kehle von hinten durchschneiden können." Ubbe hatte die letzten Worte fast geflüstert; er erwiderte den Blick von Hvitserks leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen, die ihn nicht unbedingt so freundlich wie gewohnt musterten.

"Dazu wäre es nicht gekommen. Lass mich trainieren. Hast du nichts zu tun? Margarethe vielleicht ein bisschen ficken?", stieß Hvitserk hervor und drehte sich von Ubbe weg, die Axt immer noch fest in den Händen. Ubbe schnaubte und hatte seine Hände schneller als erwartet fest um Hvitserks Handgelenke gewunden, so fest, Hvitserk erschrocken aufkeuchte und die Axt fallen ließ.

"Du brauchst jetzt nicht frech werden! Was bei allen Göttern ist falsch bei dir? Seit Wochen lässt du Margarethe links liegen." Ubbe's Worte waren klar, und er konnte Misstrauen in Hvitserks sonst so fröhlichen Augen erkennen.

"Ich habe einfach keine Lust auf sie oder euer Geturtel... Es geht mir einfach gegen den Strich. Ich werde mir ein eigenes Weib suchen.", stieß Hvitserk mit zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, und Ubbe spürte harte Wut in sich hochkochen. Er umfasste Hvitserks Kinn hart mit einer Hand, fast schraubstockartig drückten sich seine Finger in die Haut seines Bruders, der keine Miene verzog.

"Hör mal zu, mit mir kannst du das vielleicht machen, aber nicht mit Margarethe! Du wirst einen Teufel tun und dir etwas anderes suchen, als sei sie nicht mehr als eine billige Sklavin...”, presste Ubbe zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, und seine Finger spannten sich noch fester als ohnehin schon in Hvitserks Haut. Dieser verzog keine Miene; nur seine Augenbrauen zogen sich in einem Anfall aus Trotz enger zusammen, ließen den Blick von Ubbe's Augen nicht los.

“Ich habe ein eigenes Leben, Bruder, und das musst du akzeptieren. Fick sie – und zwar alleine. Und jetzt lass mich los.” Hvitserk zischte; er hob eine Hand und riss Ubbe's Finger von seinem Kinn los, spannte kurz die Kiefermuskeln an, um den pochenden Schmerz loszuwerden. Ubbe konnte sich einen festen Biss auf seine Unterlippe nicht verkneifen, und als Hvitserk sich von ihm losriss und wieder auf die Tasche mit den Äxten zusteuerte, da fasste Ubbe ihn hart an der Schulter und zog ihn fest zurück.

Er presste seinen kleinen Bruder hart mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum, so hart, dass er spürte, wie Hvitserk sich anspannte, da seine Haut über die scharfen Kanten der Rinde gescheuert war; er starrte ihn an, mit blanker Wut, und als Hvitserk sich bewegen wollte, drückte Ubbe nur noch fester zu.

“Was ist los, hm? Denkst du, ich bin blöd? Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt? Also hör mit diesem Scheiß auf und sag es mir.” Ubbe's Stimme hatte jeglichen Humor und jegliche Zärtlichkeit verloren; die tiefblauen Augen ließen Hvitserk nicht los, und dieser biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, während er den starren Blick seines Bruders erwiderte. Und Ubbe behielt recht – schlagartig breitete sich eine brennende, tiefrote Hitze auf Hvitserk's Wangen aus, die er mit einem Zischen zu verbergen versuchte.

“Was ist los, verdammt?”

“Ich....”, begann Hvitserk, und er schluckte hart, während seine Finger sich um Ubbe's festen Griff wanden, Halt suchten. Als Ubbe die Berührung der rauen Finger spürte, ließ er seinen Griff etwas lockerer, hielt Hvitserk jedoch noch in Schacht.

“Ich will... nicht teilen. Nicht immer. Ich will, dass...”, stieß Hvitserk hervor, und brach doch wieder mit einem Seufzen ab; er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, und Ubbe entdeckte einen kleinen Kratzer am Hals. Wie von Nägeln, die darüber gefahren waren, dachte er und leckte sich über seine Lippen, den Blick immer noch starr auf Hvitserk gerichtet.

“Du willst was?”, stieß Ubbe mit Nachdruck hervor, und Hvitserk's Brustkorb zog sich leicht zusammen unter dem erneuten Druck von Ubbe's festen Handgriffen.

Hvitserk sprach nicht; und anstelle von Worten wehrte er sich gegen den Druck von Ubbe's Griff, und obwohl Ubbe seine Kraft verstärkte, schaffte Hvitserk es irgendwie, seine Hände an die Seite von Ubbe's Gesicht bringen, durch den Bart zu fahren, bis die Finger an dem Ende seines Kinns zusammentrafen; die entstehende Irritation und die kurzzeitige, neugewonnene Freiheit nutze Hvitserk für sich, und er schlang seine rauen Hände fest um Ubbe's Hals, zog seinen größeren Bruder näher und legte seine Lippen mit einem festen Druck gegen Ubbe's, erst tastend, dann forscher, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Ubbe versteifte sich zunehmend; seine Hände lockerten sich, und als er spürte, wie Hvitserk's Zunge sanft gegen seine Oberlippe stieß, da zog er seinen kleinen Bruder näher und begegnete den Küssen, ebenfalls mit geöffnetem Mund, und es rauschte eine Welle von Hitze durch ihn, angestachelt durch die nicht ganz so sanften Bewegungen von Hvitserk's heißer Zunge gegen seiner.

Ubbe wusste, dass es falsch war. Falsch und verboten und widerlich. Doch das hier, Hvitserk's heißer Atem an seinem Mund, seine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und mit zunehmender Begierde den Druck seines Schoßes gegen seinen zu fühlen, das löste etwas in ihm aus. Er wusste nicht, was es war; doch als die Hände seines kleinen Bruders an Ubbe's Körper hinabfuhren und hastig an seiner Hose zu nesteln begannen, da wusste er, dass es brennende Begierde war.

Mit einem Ruck beförderte Ubbe Hvitserk mit den Rücken wieder fest gegen den Baum; dieses Mal stieß er aber mit seinem Körper dazu, seine steigende Härte gegen Hvitserks reibend, die, wie Ubbe spürte, schon jetzt hart wie ein Stück Holz war. Er konnte es nicht glaube, dass das hier wirklich passierte; sein kleiner Bruder, fast japsend vor Lust gegen ihn gepresst, so gierig nach Ubbe's Erektion tastend.

Ubbe grunzte leise; er biss fest in Hvitserks Hals, so fest, dass dieser ein leichtes Keuchen ausstieß; erst dann begannen seine eigenen Hände den Körper seines jüngeren Bruders hinabzuwandern, und er glitt mit einer fließenden Bewegung in Hvitserk's Hose und packte seinen Schwanz fest und erbarmungslos. Hvitserk stieß ein Stöhnen aus; Ubbe's freie Hand wanderte hastig über seinen Mund, und ein Teil von ihm lauschte auf Geräusche in der Umgebung, während der andere Teil seinen Bruder erbarmungslos packte und seinen Schaft gnadenlos auf und ab fuhr.

Er spürte genau wie Hvitserk's Beine zu zittern begannen; er nahm die Hand von seinem Mund weg und presste einen hungrigen Kuss auf die bebenden Lippen seines Bruders, ehe dieser den Kuss mit einem leichten Biss unterbrach und Ubbe's Hand in der Hose festhielt.

“Nicht....”, flüsterte er gegen Ubbe's Ohr, und Ubbe stieß ein Raunen aus; Hvitserk schluckte und zog Ubbe's Hand hoch, leckte hungrig an dessen Handinnenfläche. Ubbe kochte innerlich. “Ich will dich...”

“So richtig? Wir haben nichts da, ich will dir nicht weh tun.”, sagte Ubbe leise und stieß mit seiner Stirn gegen Hvitserk's; dieser grinste nur schief, und mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er Ubbe's Hand zu seinem Mund und begann damit, an zwei Fingern zu lutschen und zu saugen; Ubbe schluckte hart gegen die aufkommende Hitze zwischen ihnen, gegen all die verschiedenen Gefühle, die in ihm wüteteten und die er nicht alle verstand. Doch seinen Bruder zu sehen, wie dieser so lustvoll an seinen Fingern lutschte um sie nass zu machen, das war etwas, dass selbst Ubbe nicht ablehnen konnte.

“Deine Entscheidung”, raunte er Hvitserk zu und stieß seine Finger noch etwas tiefer in den Mund seines kleinen Bruders; als die Finger nass genug waren, zog Ubbe sie vorsichtig heraus. Hvitserk verlor keine Zeit und öffnete seine Hose hastig, bis sie ihm von Beinen glitt und auf den Boden fiel; erst dann drehte er sich langsam um, den Po in Richtung Ubbe gedreht, und stieß sachte nach hinten. Ubbe knurrte; er zog seinen Bruder hart an Hüften näher, so nah, dass dieser seinen harten Penis durch die Hose spüren konnte, und Hvitserk stieß ein Stöhnen aus.

Ubbe nahm nicht allzu viel Rücksicht; er tastete sich langsam vor, fuhr zwischen die Pobacken mit den zwei nassen Fingern und drang dann mit einem, und kurze Zeit später mit einem zweiten Finger in Hvitserk ein; der Rücken von Hvitserk bog sich leicht durch, und anhand des Zischens wusste Ubbe, dass es nicht gerade sanft sein musste, doch das war ihm egal. Er bewegte sich, wie er es von Magarethe her kannte; mal tiefer, mal wieder etwas heraus, und weitete zusätzlich noch ein wenig, wenn er die beiden Finger leicht spreizte. Als er schließlich einen dritten Finger benutze und spürte, wie Hvitserk sich immer weniger wehrte und langsam sogar die Hüften leicht zurückdrückte, um Ubbe entgegen zu kommen, da zog Ubbe die Finger heraus.

Hvitserk stieß einen zischenden Protest aus; doch Ubbe ließ ihn kurz dort. Er zog seine eigene Hose herunter, spuckte kurz in seine Handinnenfläche und fuhr damit über seinen eigenen, zum Bersten harten Schaft, und gleitete ein, zwei Mal mit der nassen Hand darüber, bevor er Hvitserk's Hüften wieder mit einem festen Ruck zu sich zog, seinen pochenden Schwanz eng und nah am Eingang seines Bruders.

“Mach schon, verdammt, worauf wartest du?”, stieß Hvitserk ungeduldig hervor, und Ubbe stieß ein Lachen aus; er hatte sich eng mit dem Bauch über den Rücken seines Bruders gedrückt und küsse dessen Hals fest, während er sachte in sein Ohr zischte: “Wer weiß ob du das nicht gleich bereust.”

Hvitserk stieß nur ein nasales Schnauben aus, und Ubbe nutzte diese Unterbrechung, und mit einer fließenden, langsamen Bewegung in ihn einzudringen.

Die ersten paar Zentimeter dachte Ubbe, er würde direkt kommen; es war heiß und eng und fühlte sich so gut an, dass er seine Fingernägel fest in Hvitserks Hüften vergrub und ihm fest in den Nacken biss; er blieb einige Sekunden so, gab Hvitserk Zeit, sich an den Schmerz zu gewöhnen. Hvitserk zitterte und atmete heftig durch den Mund; seine Hände waren gegen den Baum abgestützt, und Ubbe spürte, dass sie sich zu Fäusten ballten, auch wenn Hvitserk leicht keuchend sagte: “Mach schon, beweg' dich.”

Ubbe lachte nur leise über so viel Ungeduld, und zog seinen Schwanz wieder etwas heraus, nur bis zum Ansatz, um dann wieder mit einer tiefen und gleitenden Bewegung in Hvitserk einzudringen. Dieser stieß ein Keuchen aus; Ubbe wiederholte die Bewegung, langsam, bedacht, immer darauf aufpassend, dass er Hvitserk nicht zu sehr verletzte. Doch das war nicht nötig; obwohl es brannte wie ein Feuer fühlte Hvitserk sich besser denn je; ausgefüllt und bis zum Anschlag mit Lust gefüllt. Er stieß ein Stöhnen aus, als er die gleitenden, immer noch recht langsamen Bewegungen von Ubbe in sich spürte, und er schlug einen Arm nach hinten, um mit der Hand Halt in Ubbe's Nacken zu suchen.

Ubbe nahm das als ein Zeichen dafür, dass er jetzt ein wenig fester zustoßen konnte; er stieß ein Keuchen aus, und stieß nunmehr mit einer festeren und schnelleren Bewegung zu, dein Eingang seines Bruders eng und so hitzig um seinen Schwanz. Es war das allerbeste Gefühl, was Ubbe jemals gespürt hatte.

Er stellte sich wieder aufrechter hin, krallte seine Hände fester in die Hüften von Hvitserk und stieß immer fester zu; sein Bruder schwitzte, bäumte sich unter ihm auf und begegnete den Stößen mit immer mehr Lust.

“Verdammt... Hvitserk.”, stieß Ubbe zwischen zwei besonders harten Stößen hervor, und Hvitserk bäumte sich erneut auf, als er die vor Lust brennende Stimme seines großen Bruders hörte; es war zu gut, zu gut um wahr zu sein, und er hätte nie gedacht, dass etwas so verbotenes so süß sein könnte. Die Bewegungen waren mittlerweile flüssig und parallel von beiden; sie hatten einen Rhythmus, und Ubbe spürte, wie sein Schwanz härter wurde, nicht mehr lange durchhielt.

Er wollte gerade zu leichteren Stößen übergehen, da warf Hvitserk mit einem Mal den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus; seine Beine begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, und er schlug mit einem Arm nach hinten, krallte sich an Ubbe's Seite fest, so fest, dass es weh tat.

“Nochmal, genau da!”, stieß er hervor, bebend wie Magarethe bei einem Orgasmus; Ubbe biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, packte Hvitserks Hüften fest und stieß erneut im selben Winkel in ihn, tief und hart. Hvitserk stöhnte erneut auf, und Ubbe spürte, wie der Muskeln um seinen Schwanz immer wieder zu kontrahieren begann. Es war also bald soweit.

Er packte einen Schopf voll Haare seines Bruders, riss daran, hielt ihn fest und begann, ihn in genau dieser Position hart zu ficken; Hvitserks freie Hand glitt hinunter zu seinem eigenen Schwanz und begann hastig auf und ab zu gehen, während er einfach nur die Augen schloss und Ubbe's harten Stößen begegnete. Es dauerte von da an nicht lange, und Hvitserk warf den Kopf ein wenig in Ubbe's festen Eisengriff zurück, stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus und kam. Seine Muskeln kontrahierten und zuckten bebend um Ubbe's harten Schwanz, und Ubbe nutze den Orgasmus seines Bruders um noch zwei, drei Mal fest zuzustoßen, bevor er selbst mit einem kehligen Raunen tief in seinem Bruder kam, gefühlt endlos abspritzte. Und Hvitserk nahm es auf, nahm jeden Tropfen auf und ritt durch seinen eigenen Orgasmus wie in Ekstase.

Sie atmeten beide schwer und heftig, als sie langsam herunterkamen; Ubbe entfernte sich von Hvitserk, ließ seine Hand noch einmal über den verschwitzten Rücken seines Bruders gleiten.

“Bei allen Göttern, verdammt!”, stieß Hvitserk aus und zog sich seine eigene Hose wieder hoch; er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und grinste. “Machst du das jemals mit Magarethe, töte ich dich. Das tat am Anfang ganz schön weh.”

Ubbe grinste; er zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme, legte seine hitzige Stirn gegen Hivtserks, während er lächelnd zu ihm heruntersah.

“Niemand wird das hier jemals erfahren. War das dein Problem?”

“Ja.”, stieß Hvitserk mit einem Hauchen aus, und er stellte sich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen, um seinen Bruder noch einmal auf den Mund zu küssen.

“Sieh zu, dass du besser trainierst. Du wirfst wirklich nicht ganz gerade.”, raunte Ubbe ihm zu, bevor er sein Fell wieder um die Schultern legte und sich zum Gehen wandte.

 

Das Geraschel in einem anliegenden Busch überhörte er, während er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Magarethe machte; nichtsahnend, dass Ivar unweit der Büsche auf dem Boden lag, den Kopf geduckt, und seine Finger fest in das kühle Gras gekrallt hatte, die blauen Augen auf Ubbe's Rücken gerichtet.

  
  


 


End file.
